fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seliphology
History Description Branches, Elements, Factors and Laws Energy Waves * Dynamic * Static * Symphonic-''' Symphonic Energy Waves are the most powerful forms that Energy Waves can assimilate into, and are also the most dangerous. These waves are known to exist on the same level of an advanced consciousness or higher plane of existence; basically, on the level of a god, or even on the level of a soul that achieves a higher state of existence. Due to their high frequency and energy spectra, they are extremely dangerous to any mortal being. The reason for this is because Symphonic Waves are waves that have an extremely high energy spectra, that they can only be withstood by beings of higher consciousness (like the Elaedia and lesser gods), because they are able to withstand the insanely powerful surges of energy from these type of waves. They are only able to do this because Symphonic Waves are waves that are actually comprised of Exapico's energy and unknown feelings that exist on a godly level and cannot be described in human or Hymmnian terms. Because the Elaedia are basically high-level energy beings with advanced consciousness (frankly speaking, they are gods), they are able to comprehend the godly emotions and Exapico's thoughts and power, which is how they are able to withstand it. Mortal beings with least-advanced minds (like humans), on the other hand, cannot do so, because their minds are not advanced enough to comprehend the godly high-level emotions nor Exapico's thoughts and power, which will basically overwhelm the mind with surges of destructive energy, giving them various adverse mental impacts -- frankly speaking, their minds will collapse, break down, which eventually may result in either insanity or -- the worst case scenario, -- mental death that basically spells death for the victim. Mortal beings should avoid these type of waves, and should avoid exposure to them. Usually the only form of defence against these type of forms are Anti-Dynamic Wave Shells, but they are only designed to protect against Dynamic and Symphonic N-Waves '''Bursts; however, it is possible to use a Spell Song against Symphonic Waves, but it would require tremendous amounts of energy and emotions. Defences against other types of Symphonic Waves have yet to be designed. List of Energy Waves D-Wave * Dynamic D-Wave * Static D-Wave * Symphonic D-Wave Em-Wave * Dynamic Em-Wave * Static Em-Wave * Symphonic Em-Wave H-Wave * Dynamic H-Wave * Static H-Wave * Symphonic H-Wave Hz-Wave * Dynamic Hz-Wave * Static Hz-Wave * Symphonic Hz-Wave K-Wave * Dynamic K-Wave * Static K-Wave * Symphonic K-Wave M-Wave N-Wave * Dynamic N-Wave * Static N-Wave * Symphonic N-Wave-''' Symphonic N-Waves are usually found in Wave Bursts along with Dynamic N-Waves, and are the most dangerous form of N-Waves and Energy Waves to exist. N-Waves are interpreted as '''Anti-Matter, and can instantly erase and disintegrate any physical or metaphysical substance it comes into contact with; even the slightest amount of contact will prove fatal. P-Wave R-Wave S-Wave Tz-Wave * Dynamic Tz-Wave * Static Tz-Wave * Symphonic Tz-Wave U-Wave Vx-Wave Z-Wave Z-Waves are the most mysterious and powerful of all Energy Waves, and are seen and thought to be what comprises universal and scientific laws. These waves are in truth, actually manifestations of Exapico's elements and factors. They are waves that are 100% comprised of Exapico's thoughts, emotions, mana and limitless spiritual energy and life force, and they absolutely have no human emotion, not even a trace of them, which makes them more foreign and unusual. They are harder to understand and analyse because they are Energy Waves emitted directly from Exapico himself. Z-Waves are waves that are comprised fully of 100% foreign emotions that are unknown and foreign to every mortal being except Exapico himself and possibly the Elaedia, who are the only beings that can possibly or perfectly comprehend and understand the emotions contained in the waves. Furthermore, they have no traces or amounts or mortal-level emotions such as joy, anger or sadness. Therefore in a way, it could be said that these are waves of creation, or godly-level waves in their purest forms without any taint. However, in some cases, there are rare events that happen almost never where Z-Waves gain a slight trace/reading of mortal-like emotions that have varying levels. Simply put it, it would be Exapico experiencing or having a moment where he experiences these mortal feelings. Laws Category:Adarium14 Category:Terminology Category:Science and Technology